death
by totalyfab
Summary: {originaly cut}{Cut re-done} Yugi cuts and ends up in the hospital. Then a much more serious problem is diagnosed. Then Solomon kicks Yami out of the house and things go downward for Yugi. BAD SUMMARY! Good story.......please rr I need these reviews!
1. cancer

Cut redone:CHAPTER 0NE  
  
YUGI'S POV:  
  
I place the sharp cold blade to my wrist. I slight tingle runs across my scalp and down my spine. It seems as if the blue and purple veins are shrinking away from the blade. I take a deep breath and slit my wrist. Not deep enough to kill me but deep enough to draw blood and feel the relief. A noise downstairs catches me off guard. I stuff the blade in a hole in my mattress and recover it. Replacing my shirt sleeve over my wrist I listen for Yami to come up the stairs for his nightly lecture. 'When will he get a life?' I think to myself. Then another voice inside answers, 'may be he has a life and you don't wich is why you hate him."   
  
'Ridiculous' I answer.  
  
'Is it.' I am interupted from my Skitzophrenia when I hear Yami coming up the stairs. Turning the door knob and he's in.  
  
"Yugi!" he yells exitedly at me. I fake smile. I wish only that the relief the cut gave me was still there. "Look, Tea,Joey,Tristan and Kaiba want to invite you and I to go to a Christmas party at Kaiba's mansion. What do you say?"  
  
"That's okay Yami. You go. I would only get in the way." I look down under Yami's gaze.  
  
"Yugi? I have to ask. It has been bothering me for weeks. What's wrong. Don't tell me nothing. I see it in your eyes. You trust no one. Plus you have become anti-social again and it worries me."  
  
"Tell me Yami. When was it you began to notice it?" There was a long silence before Yami answered.  
  
"4 weeks. Since we seperated."  
  
"Yeah. Now can you guess why?"  
  
"No." Yami said horasly. I knew he knew what was wrong. He was too cowardly to face it.  
  
"Fine. You betrayed me. You stole all my friends. I don't even matter to you anymore!"  
  
"Yugi! Of course you do. You are the only thing that matters to me anymore."  
  
"No I don't! You like to think I do but I only get in the way. You've even said so in you're sleep!" I could tell from his face he had no idea what I was talking about.  
  
"I have never...."  
  
"Oh really! So, "Yugi leave me alone. You're always in my way. Go away. This is my life now." Means nothing! That's what you said Yami and don't try to deny it!"  
  
"I would never think that of you. Yugi, how can I prove to you that if anything were to happen to you I would die?" I thought about it, then pulled out my knife and that is when I made the biggest mistake of my life. I pulled back my sleeve. Yami's eyes grew wider but I didn't care. I slit my wrist, but I slit to deep. The last thing I saw was Yami staring at me in shock. I felt my breath leaving me. The world around me went black. That was all I knew for 3 days. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
All I could do was watch as Yugi fell to the floor. He had just slit his wrist. 'Why didn't I see this coming' I thought to myself. Then the reality hit me. Yugi was dying. I ran over to him and turned him over to his back."Grandpa! Grandpa!" I called to Solomon. A minute later Solomon was up the steps.  
  
"What happened!" he yelled.  
  
"Yugi cut his wrist to deep. He's dying. We have to get him to the hospital!" I shouted at him as if he didn't already know. A minute later we were in the car on the way to the hospital. I held Yugi in my arms. Afraid if I let go he would die.   
  
The long ride to the hospital was made worse by listening to Yugi's breath get shorter and shorter every second. When at last we were at the hospital I jumped out before the car had stopped and ran inside. I was met by a nurse who took Yugi from me and told me to wait. Solomon had to fill out forms while I paced in the waiting room. Hours went by and no word. Finaly a doctor came out and told us we should go home. Yugi was sleeping but we couldn't see him. He was too weak for company. I noticed they hadn't actualy said he would be fine. Solomon drove home and I ran up to Yugi's room immediatly. I hoped that he would be waiting there like always for me to come home and give him another lecture he didn't deserve. He wasn't there. I fell on my knees and cried myself to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up when I heard the phone ring. I answered. Big mistake in the long run as you'll soon find out.  
  
"Hello." I said groggily.  
  
"Is this Yami Muotoh?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Doctor Kamachi. I am calling concerning your brother Yugi." I gasped.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Nothing yet. He can have visitors now. He isn't awake but we figure it would be nice for him to hear you're voice. He's called out you're name all night long while we were doing tests."  
  
"I thought he was unconscience?"   
  
"He was." the doctor responded solomly.  
  
"Is he going to be all right."  
  
`"Mr. Muotoh I am not going to lie to you. We have no answers. Yugi cut all most all the way through his wrist. All the way through two of his blood veins. He lost too much blood before we got to him. All I will say for now is he's lucky he isn't dead. Goodbye. We'll see you soon." he said and hung up. As much as I wanted to I couldn't make myself go to the hospital. Not for two days. I finaly got up my courage and walked to the hospital. When I saw Yugi's body I was horrified.  
  
Yugi's body was hooked up to at least 10 diffrent moniters all to a diffrent part of his body. The minute I saw him everything I had held back came out. Even after I was out of tears I still felt like crying. That's when Yugi woke up.  
  
"Y-Yami?" he asked weakly. I smiled and stroked his face.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." I said. I tried to sound happy but failed. It's harder than it looks to sound happy when you see someone you love mangled and weak like he was. His pale face turning blue. Why wasn't he getting air to his lungs? I didn't care. I came out of my thoughts at the sound of Yugi's voice.  
  
"How long have you been here?" he said. I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes open.  
  
"A couple of hours." I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They told me I could come."  
  
"Hmm." he said. I was about to ask what when a short brunette nurse came in.  
  
"Ah, you must be Yami." she said, then looked at Yugi. "Lets talk outside." she said. I followed her out the door. I knew something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Yami, I have bad news." Mu breath caught in my throat."Though Yugi didn't die because of the cut, which he was lucky of I remind you, when we did his tests we found he has a heart tumor. If he doesn't get a heart transplant soon he will die. You see, Yami, the tumor doesn't allow enough blood to flow from his heart to the rest of his body. Unfortunatly he has an incredibly rare blood type." the nurse said. Her name tag said Jaidyn.  
  
"How long?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Less than a year. That's all we know."  
  
"Does he know yet?"  
  
"No. We are going to wait until your grandfather is with him to tell him. I'll leave you two alone now." I walked back into the room to find Yugi sleeping. Again....I cried.  
  
A/N:YOU LIKE. I FINALY GOT IT UP. PERSONALY I LIKE THIS VERSION BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL BUT YOU TELL ME. I HOPE THIS WAS SAD. I TRIED. SEE, THIS IS LONGER THAN MY OTHERS SO AT LEAST I'M GETTING BETTER. PLEASE R/R I NEED THESE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!1 


	2. say goodbye

Chapter Two: I don't know how long I cried. All I knew around me was Yugi's small body lying there deteorating before me. There was nothing I could do now. He was dying. 'It's all my fault.' I thought to myself.'If I hadn't tried to take over his life, may be he would stand a chance. You'd think, after being Pharaoh I would have some notion as to how to treat people....but I'm still as self centered as I was. Teanna was the only one who understood and I still pushed her away. Now when I have this within my reach again....I...' I knew what I had done but I couldn't admit it. I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of Yugi's weak voice calling me. I looked down on him and it hurt me to see him so pale.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked again.  
  
"I'm here Yugi. Shhhh."  
  
"I'm sorry for," he took a sharp intake of breath and his body arched up. I knew something was wrong with his heart.  
  
"Shhhhh. Don't waste your energy," I calmed him. A look of pain came back to his face. I was worried for his safety. He was such an innocent. He didn't deserve this I did. A light in the corner caught my eye; I turned away from Yugi to face it. In the corner stood a man about my height, smiling. For a moment we stood in silence.   
  
"Hard, isn't it Yami. Watching someone you love die in front of your eyes?" he finaly said. I had no response.  
  
"So the great Pharaoh is finaly speachless, huh?" he said. 'How does he know?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Don't remember me? That's too bad." he said sarcastically. 'He's from my past?"  
  
"Damn right I am. My older brother was dying and you with your powerful millenium magic could have saved him but instead you just let him die. I came to you and you said there were other bigger prblems then my brother. Well, now it's finaly coming back to you. You get to watch your charge die. How does it feel!" he shouted at me. Now I remembered him. His older brother was my best friend and when this man had approached me during a war I shoved it off as nothing. When I got back and learned he was dead probably because I wouldn't do anything I was devistated. That incident had haunted me for the rest of my life and death.  
  
I couldn't answer him. I knew he was right.  
  
"OH!Is poor old Pharaoh at a loss for words?" he said as if speaking to an infant.  
  
"I remember you. I remember your older brother. Don't think that I hated your brother. He had helped me get used to being Pharaoh and everything else that Yugi has done for me. Knowing I could have done something but didn't...." I said at last. Then added, "Why have you come back?"  
  
"To watch you suffer Pharaoh!" he sneered at me. I closed my eyes and turned back to face Yugi. He was the only thing that mattered. 'Hang on Yugi.... Please hang on. I can't lose you to.' I thought to myself as the man stood behind me, watching.  
  
"I'll be back Pharaoh. The moment he dies I'll be back." the man said and disapeared.  
  
"I'll be waiting."I muttered to myself.  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
In my heart I knew something was wrong. More than cutting myself, I mean. I closed my eyes when Yami told me to relax; something about him being there made me calm. I relaxed until I heard another mans voice in the room. 'I reconize that voice from somewhere.....but where?' I thought. As I listened to their conversation {actualy it was more the man talking to himself and Yami just watching him} I figured out that this was a person from Yami's past. Someone who Yami feared, I could feel it. Then something brought me out of my thoughts. Yami turned to watch me again. The man uttered one last threat I didn't hear and he dissapeared. I saw the fear in Yami's eyes. This man was dangerous.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked.  
  
"No one Yugi. Go back to...never mind heres your grandfather. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"No!" I shouted. I didn't want him to leave. "Please stay....please" I begged. He smiled and walked back to my bed as my grandpa walked in through the door followed by a short blonde nurse. He looked solomn.  
  
"Yugi," he said, "I'm afraid the doctors have bad news."  
  
Yami's Pov:  
  
"Yugi,"he said, "I'm afraid the doctors have bad news" I watched Yugi's face. I was worried this would be too much for him. At the words "bad news" Yugi's face went from his beautiful face to pure terror.  
  
"Apparently Yugi," the nurse intervened,"you have a very rare disease. It is a tumor on your heart. It doesn't allow you to have the ammount of blood needed spread throughout your body." the fear in Yugi's eyes grew. 'Is Solomon smiling' I thought.  
  
"How long?" Yugi asked quietly. The nurse looked at me then back at Yugi. "Before we said less than a year. More tests showed that the tumor is moving at an impossibly quick rate so our estimations say....." she looked down.  
  
"How long?" Yugi asked stubbornly.  
  
"Less than 6 weeks. More than likely less than 2 weeks." I saw how afraid Yugi was. I put a comforting arm around him. Solomon was still smiling.  
  
"Can I leave?"  
  
"Yes. We figure it would be better for you to.....well you know...at home."  
  
"When?"  
  
"As soon as your ready to go. Solomon lets leave the boys alone for a moment." she said leading Solomon out the door. When the door was shut I put both my arms around Yugi's tiny frame. I could tell he was trying not to cry.  
  
"Yugi, you don't have to be brave. That's what your grandpa and I are here for." I said quietly.  
  
"This is my problem. You and grandpa shouldn't have to be brave for me."  
  
"Yugi. This is a scary thing. Don't be afraid to cry." I said. Suddenly Yugi's whole frame started shaking and my shirt was getting wet. My words had gone through.  
  
"Shh. It's going to be okay. Shh." I whispered rocking him back and forth. In a way I was trying to convince myself as well as Yugi.  
  
When Yugi and I finaly broke apart I left for Yugi to get changed. I was amazed at his speed, a moment later he emerged and we drove home in silence.  
  
The next morning:  
  
I woke up and out of instinct ran to Yugi's room. I was glad to find him sleeping peacfully. I walked in and sat on the edge of his bed.'So much like an angel' I thought. He turned in his sleep and I caught my breath. 'It's amazing. One day you have barely a care in the world. The next every moment may be his last.' I thought. I sighed. Less than two weeks. Soon nothing would be the same. Yugi would be dead and then where would be. I stood up and walked to the park. Even thought it was only 4:30 am I needed a place to think.  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
I sat on the bench and thought. 'Yugi. Why Yugi?' kept going through my head. Then out of nowhere I stood up and shouted to the sky, "Why Yugi! Why? He doesn't deserve it. Take me instead! Spare him! He deserves to live!" I shouted.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
People were literally coming out of their houses to see this young man in the park shouting to no one. Some gave him pitying looks. I others silently scoleded him. Then he did something no one expected; he fell on his knees and pounded the ground once. Then he collapsed on to his face and stopped moving.  
  
One old woman ran out to him. He was breathing and had a palse which relieved her. She decided to get him inside and warm him before finding where he lived. 'It's a good thing he carries his address around' she thought before waking him and driving him home.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks." he said smiling then ran up to the door and running inside. The woman smiled and drove off.  
  
When Yami was inside he ran up to see Yugi's grandpa sitting in his room.  
  
"Where were you." he said sternly.  
  
"At the park. I needed somewhere to think."  
  
" Yami, you and I need to talk. I want you to leave. I packed your stuff. It's in the car. I bought you an apartment and will pay the rent but I want you to leave. After you're gone I never want you to see or speak to Yugi again do you understand me?" he said. It was only then Yami noticed his stuff was missing. 'How long was I gone' he thought.  
  
"Why?" Yami said quietly.  
  
"Yugi has too much to deal with right now. He can't have you around making his life worse. He doesn't deserve that, now get in the car. All Yami could do was obey. Soon he was at his new apartment unloading his stuff.  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
When Grandpa got home without Yami I was worried.  
  
"Where is Yami?" I asked running downstairs.  
  
"He said he couldn't stand to be in this house any more. He said to tell you that you shouldn't expect to ever see or hear from him again." he said walking into the kitchen. Then he added, "I told you not to trust him. He's just a trouble maker." This was too much. Why would Yami leave me without saying goodbye. Suddenly I felt my head get hot and the world start spinning. Then everything went black."  
  
A/N:WHAT DID YOU THINK? BORING HUH? ^_^ Ah well I'm working on it. By the way some of you may be thinking that Yugi and/or Yami will live just because they are telling you their stories. Oh! Just wait. muahahahaha. *.* that's it. R/R PLEASE! ESPECIALLY IF YOU HATE IT. IF YOU LOVE IT YAY! ANYWAY THAT'S IT. I KNOW SHORT! HELP ME WITH THE TITLE OF THE STORY. 


End file.
